


[Podfic] how to prepare for a green card interview

by forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, Shmaylor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bucky needs to avoid extradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Buck, Pepper sent us this list of questions the immigration officer might ask us during the green card interview. Can you look through it and think about how you want to answer? -S.[Podfic version]





	[Podfic] how to prepare for a green card interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how to prepare for a green card interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127121) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



> Bucky was born a US citizen, so he shouldn't need a green card. But let's assume the US government is being assholes and claiming that as the Winter Solider he originated from Russia.

  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/how%20to%20prepare%20for%20a%20green%20card%20interview.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [how to prepare for a green card interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127121)

 **Written by:** [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [elaineofshalott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), and [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Length:** 4 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/how%20to%20prepare%20for%20a%20green%20card%20interview.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/how%20to%20prepare%20for%20a%20green%20card%20interview.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
